Her Sempai in terms of Love
by GrimGrave
Summary: Kagami and Ayano have recently got together, but the tsundere is feeling insecure about her inexperience with relationships, unlike Ayano. What ever will she do? KagaYano.


_I, GrimGrave, do NOT own Lucky Star or any other anime/manga, nor am I making any money out of writing fanfics._

"Talking" _´Thinking´_

**Her Sempai in terms of Love**

It had all happened so fast.

Thursday, Ryoo High - The day and location where two young girls, in front of all their friends, confessed their rather newly acquired happiness.

Their friends were surprised, to put it mildly, and shocked when they heard. Two people they knew had found something they lacked.

For who would have guessed that Kagami and Ayano would end up as a couple, in love?

Friday, lunch time - Ryoo High, class 3-C homeroom.

"Ne, Hiiragi, will you be eating lunch with us more often now that you and Ayano are all lovey-dovey?" said the classmate Misao Kusakabe, the fanged brunette who right now was hoping this was true with all her might.

With Ayano giggling lightly at her childhood friend's statement, Kagami could only attempt to hide her blush while sighing in slight annoyance. "Y-Yeah I g-guess..

Her orange-haired girlfriend giggled once more and moved her seat closer to the pigtailed girl. "Oh Kagami-chan, of course you're going to eat lunch with me. That reminds me, let me make lunch for the two of us next week!" Ayano said joyfully, clasping her palms together.

Kagami´s face turned crimson. _´Ayano´s home cooking..´ _Kagami couldn't help but to smile widely upon imagining the whole thing. Something that didn't go unnoticed by her two classmates.

"I take that as a ´Yes´." Ayano said with yet another giggle. The mere sound of it was a sweet melody to Kagami´s ears. She still couldn't believe the whole situation. Only three days ago were she and Ayano a "couple". It had all started when Ayano dumped her boyfriend (in a very caring and harmless way) because she found out that she liked girls. Or more accurately, she liked Kagami.

It started with Ayano wanting to visit Kagami´s house, more and more. Eventually they came to spend a lot more time together after school.

And somewhere along the way, Kagami found herself lost in the eyes of the orange-haired girl. And somewhere inside her, there was a voice of her inner self that told her to seize the opportunity.

Needless to say, Kagami never regretted taking that huge step and cross the line with Ayano.

"Kagami-chan? Hello?"

"H-huh? Wha- .. Oh, gomen Minegi- Ah, Ayano.. I was.."

"Hiiragi was busy thinking dirty thoughts Ayano, watch yourself!" Misao joked with a grin, earning herself a glare from a still crimson-faced Kagami.

"Shut up! That wasn't it at all!

Misao and Ayano let out soft laughter, with Kagami soon joining in, although still embarrassed and annoyed slightly.

* * *

><p>"Kagami-chan, lets walk home together!" Ayano exclaimed as she walked up to her girlfriend, linking their arms together as she leaned on Kagami´s arm, almost hugging it completely. The pigtailed girl let out a small "eep!" as her face yet again was slowly turning a light shade of red; the close contact they had, although it wasn't the first time, was still unfamiliar to the inexperienced tsundere.<p>

"H-Hai! Gladly!" Kagami said, while trying to hide her reddened face. _´This is just.. Unfair! Ayano has.. Experience in this field and… and.. What if I mess up ? !´_

"Kagami-chan?"

"H-hai ? !"

"You seem tense.. Is something bothering you?"

"What? N-No of course not!"

Ayano smiled. "Should you change your mind, then I'm all ears for you." She said as she kissed her girlfriend on the cheek, who in turn blushed even more.

"Kagami-chan, you're so cute when you blush like that."

"N..No Im..Not.."

"Yes, you are, silly. By the way, could we perhaps stop by the town? I would _love_ to go window-shopping~"

Kagami´s heart raced like never before. "Of course, sounds like fun!"

With a wide smile, Ayano began to almost drag Kagami with her, arms still linked, towards the shopping district.

With around twenty minutes of walking, the two finally got to the district with all the shops and stores, eventually finding a small store down the street that sold trinkets and small jewellery. Ayano cheered as she dragged Kagami with her inside.

"I love this store, the goods they sell here are so adorable.."

_´Not as much as you are.. Oh why can't I just say it properly, like her?´_

Kagami sighed lightly as she glanced around, until she found something that caught her eyes.

A pair of earrings. Small, silvery chains with black, crescent moons hanging on the other ends, with small, blue-ish heart-imprints on them. Not too small, or too big, and absolutely beautiful.

Kagami stared at them for several minutes while her girlfriend was looking elsewhere in the store, her mind's cogwheels grinding to no end.

But whatever she was thinking about, came to stop rather suddenly.

"Kagami-chan, we should make sure to get home. I'm all done." Ayano said sweetly.

"Oh.. Hai, lets."

"Uhm.. Ayano.."

"Hai?"

"Could you.. Ehm.. No, -would- you like to.. Come over to my place tomorrow, around two..?"

Ayano´s eyes went from general-happy to wide, extreme happiness in a matter of seconds.

"I would love to Kagami-chan!" she said as she hugged Kagami in delight.

Kagami on the other hand, although she hugged back, was burying her face in her orange-haired girlfriend's shoulder, hiding her blush. _´Why why why? I'm blushing at the slight movement she does or vocal she speaks, and she's so.. Natural about the whole thing!´_

The two stopped hugging, with Ayano linking their arms once more as they made their way to the station.

* * *

><p>Saturday, Hiiragi-family house.<p>

***Dingdong, dingdong***

"Coming!"

Kagami opened the door, only to be overwhelmed by the beauty before her that was Ayano Minegishi. She was wearing jeans, with a white t-shirt, with pearly-wristband and a small blue choker accessory.

"Konnichiwa, Kagami-chan." Ayano said with a smile.

"K-Konnichiwa, Ayano.."

"Kagami-chan, you look very cute in those clothes! Makes me want to hug you so much more." She said with a giggle. Kagami felt her heart melt all over again.

She wore a pair of gray pants, with a red t-shirt and a single blue wristband accessory. It was nowhere near as beautiful as Ayano, not in her mind.

"Please, come in."

"Gladly."

It was then that Ayano got slightly surprised. Kagami had so far always been hesitant in close contact, but right now, she had on her own accord taken Ayano by the hand, and led her to her room gently.

"Ah.. Ayano, could you, uhm… Close your eyes for a minute?" Kagami said as they entered her room, closing the door. Nodding, Ayano closed her eyes.

_´Why would she ask me to close my eyes? Silly Kagami-chan~´_

"Alright, you can look now.. Here."

As Ayano opened her eyes, she found herself staring at a small, black box, small enough to fit in the palm of a hand, which was exactly where it was. Kagami held it out to her while looking the other way, her cheeks turning crimson at a slow rate.

Opening the small box, Ayano found out what it was: a single earring, with the black crescent moon and blue star-imprints on it.

"Kagami-chan.. Its.. Its absolutely beautiful! It must have cost a lot! …Huh? Silly Kagami-chan, its missing one earri-"

It was then Kagami showed her left ear: from it hang the other earring, shining in the light.

"Y-you´re supposed to hang that one on your right.." Kagami said, still looking away.

Giggling, Ayano did as she was told.

"I like it a lot, Kagami-chan.. Matching earrings.. It was very thoughtful and romantic of you darling~"

"I-I-It was nothing…"

"Kagami.." Ayano said in a more serious tone. "Why are you putting up distance between us?"

"What? I'm not-"

"I have noticed, you know.. You tense up, you avoid eye-contact.. Even now, you haven't taken a look towards me at all."

"Its not like that at all! I just-! … I just.."

"Hai?"

"…I don't have any experience when it comes to relationships, alright? I've never been in love like this and.. Knowing that you've had a boyfriend before, a relationship… You got experience in all of this, while its all new to me. I don't want to accidentally do something wrong and-"

A single index finger silenced her, with Ayano´s face in front of Kagami´s.

"Say no more Kagami-chan. I know the feeling…" Ayano´s sincere smile slowly turned into a seductive sneer. "So, you don't want to be inexperienced? Let me help you with that then.. As well as thanking you for the lovely earring, Kagami.."

"A..Ayano..?"

"I'll teach you everything you need to know about relationship.." Ayano inched closer and closer, an arm wrapped around Kagami´s waist. "I've noticed that your kisses earlier could need a little.. Improvement~ Come here.."

"Ayano…" Not even a second later was Ayano´s lips locked with Kagami´s, exchanging wet kisses with one another, as Ayano´s free hand gently stroked Kagami´s cheek.

"Ne, Kagami-chan.. Lesson one, use your tongue a bit more.."

"Like… Like this, Ayano..?" Kagami said, blushing red like a tomato, while sticking out her tongue for Ayano.

"That's Ayano-sempai for you.. For now. Hai.. Just like that." She said, with a lustful, yet affectionate smile.

Kagami was overwhelmed by the these turns of events. But she didn't care. She was with her love.

And despite that they were the same age and went to the same class…

She was her sempai, in terms of love.

* * *

><p>A <em>KagaYano<em> fic, requested by _**Major Mike Powell III**_

__I know I know, I havent updated in awhile, and I´ve gotten messages about the KagaHarem story... Let me just apologize for making you all wait, honestly. But I´ve been busy with homework and other stuff in my personal life, and I still have alot to write (lots of unfinished fics) But I promise you, they won´t be discontinued. Patience is a virtue.

Until then, please enjoy this short piece of romance between two classmates.

And as another comfort-prize, I will let you in on something. Im planning on writing another chapter for most of my stories, which I plan to upload at the same time so... Yeah, lots of reading to be done whenever Im finished. Look forward to it!

**GrimGrave**, out!


End file.
